The present invention is directed to a headphone externalization processing system, in particular a combination of hardware and software for digital signal processing of sound signals that are recorded in mono, stereo or surround multi-channel techniques. The headphone externalization processing software gives headphone listeners the same feeling of sound as it can be obtained by listening to high quality loudspeaker system in a control room with good acoustics.